Starrise
by Viron
Summary: Lance visits the warriors of ThunderClan, his sister, the mysterious winged Aqua decides to visit her little brother. Who are these strange cats any why are they so strange? How will the clans react to cats that know them better than they know themselves?
1. The Forest Chase

_**Pinfeathers**_: This is a story me and my brother are working on together. This may be a little odd, because it involves a few original characters. They have a back story, but it's a doooooooozy, and not entirely finished. In short, the Elemental Guardians of Eternity, who sometimes go by EGOE, (which is pronounced like ego,) are a group of six, (later seven), kids around ten and fourteen years old, who have amazing powers. They are the people who are charged with the task of keeping the multi-verses straight. Yes it's multi-verse in plural, the multi-verse of multi-verses. Why kids, because they need all the practice they could get before becoming hot headed adults. They can do just about anything with their elementally based, reality altering powers (featuring the twelve elements), including transform into other animals.

Their leader is a teenage girl who calls herself Aqua. She has a thing for blue, birds, dragons, cats, foxes and fish, particularly in combination, and is the Guardian of the elements of water, air, ice, and light. Her little brother Lance is the guardian of the elements of forest, earth, and darkness. His color is green, and he loves rabbits, cats, and other forest animals.

I hope this helps later on in the story. Now back to my brother for the summery and disclaimer.

**Viron**: Hey folks my sister can really rant can't she, (and that was the condensed, abbreviated version of the short snippet.) Here we go!

**Disclaimer**: If we owned warriors, Hawkfrost would have gotten over himself.

**Summery**: Lance decided to visit the warriors of ThunderClan, and his sister, the mysterious winged Aqua decides to drop by to visit her younger little brother. Who are these strange cats any why do they act like humans? How will the clans react to cats that know them better than they know themselves.

**Setting**: This story takes place after Sunset and before Jaypaw's birth

**Viron**: And now, **…** _On With The Show!!!_

* * *

_ Chapter One:_

_ The Forest Chase_

The sun rose over the woods of ThunderClan's territory, its rays painting the tops of the trees a glowing tangerine color. The dawn patrol, led by Brambleclaw wove their way through the forest in the direction of WindClan territory; they came to a clearing and slowed to a walk. Squirrelflight stood at the edge of the group, looking out through the trees. The apprentice, Hollypaw was talking with her mentor Brackenfur.

"That was an awesome fighting move you showed me back there!" she meowed excitedly. Brackenfur nodded and was about to respond when Squirrelflight interrupted.

"There's something out there!" she mewed in alarm. Her ears were pricked and she was staring alertly into the forest, in the direction of the Sky Oak. Brambleclaw hurried over and stood next to her.

"Where?" he prompted. She gestured with her nose, never taking her eyes off of the spot. Brambleclaw looked closely at the place she indicated and listened. He heard the sound of racing paws, and soon the foliage of a bush began to rustle.

The rustling abruptly stopped, then, without warning a slightly ginger tabby cat with an odd pattern down its sides erupted from the undergrowth, white paws forward. It leaped over the other cats' heads and rebounded off a tree, clung onto the bark for a moment, then dashed off to the right. The group shot off after the intruder, determined to drive it from their clan's territory.

They continued to chase the fleeing form of the strange cat, pursuing it deep into the woods. The cat was fast, but they so were they. The snarling cats raced through the undergrowth, they drew closer and closer and expected to catch him, but just then he put on an extraordinary burst of speed and they lost sight of him completely.

When the group saw that it was impossible to catch up, they slowed to a walk, and then stopped. "Did you see… how fast it ran?" Squirrelflight panted between breaths. "Yes… but I don't… believe it." Brambleclaw replied, also panting from exertion.

* * *

_**Pinfeathers**_: Not much happens in this chapter, but this is just the beginning.

**Viron**: _Please_ review, this is my first piece and I would very much like to know if you like it


	2. Chapter 2 Title TBA, suggestions welcom

_Chapter Two:_

_Bearing news_

"Hey guys, have you seen Hollypaw?" Brackenfur sounded worried, but just then Hollypaw walked slowly into the clearing and lay down exhausted, she was only an apprentice, and so was not used to such sustained runs.

The cats rested for a moment to allow the apprentice to regain her breath, then headed back to the camp. When they arrived, they went to report to Firestar.

When they walked up to the entrance of his den on the top of the highledge, Brambleclaw mewed softly.

"Come in," called Firestar

The cats padded quickly into the den and Brambleclaw pushed to the front.

"Well?" Firestraw (whoops typo, lol, I'm leaving that in there,*light bulb above head* from now on if you spot a typo in someone's name, it's intentional and you should coppy and paste the paragraph it's in to you review, but no cheating!) prompted.

"We were patrolling the WindClan border, and everything seemed quiet, but then a strange cat jumped out of the undergrowth, we chased it, but it was just too fast."

Did it smell like a kittypet?" Fairestar asked.

"No, but the scent was strange." Brambleclaw replied.

"Loner, then?" he inquired.

"Maybe."

Firestar stood up and paced to the front of the den, brushing past Brambleclaw and passing through the sun-dappled lichen screen that sheltered the den. Over his shoulder he called "well, if you see it again, try to talk to it, it sounds interesting." Then picked his way down the rocks outside.

The rest of the cats followed their flame-colored leader and spread out to gossip about what they had seen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the short chapter, but I really wanted to get it to you guys (by that I mean one girl in particular) and I'm immediately going back to typing after I post this! Oh, and you know how I said it was before Jaypaw's birth? Well, I just realized that I wrote Hollypaw into the story, so I'd like for you to vote whether I should have it be after Jaypaw's birth, or you want to just ignore the mention of Hollypaw and suggest another apprentice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viron: You know how sometimes when you're writing, and something with a big red stamp mark on it that says "SPOOF" pops into your head, but you just barely hold back from typing it, well down at the bottom of each chappy, I'm going to log those instances.=)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cats padded quickly into the den and Brambleclaw pushed to the front.

"Well?" Firestraw (woops typo, lol, I'm leaving that in there) prompted

"We were patrolling the WindClan border, and everything seemed quiet, but just then, there was a piercing yowl, cut short, as if somecat cried out in terror... and then was suddenly silenced…

Here's some of the places where I made typos of names.

Firestraw

Fariestraw

Fariestar

Starfarie

Starfire

Bamblecaw


End file.
